Hurricane Thunder Beast
by Megazord Master
Summary: When the Evorian and Mesogog team up, who can stop them? Contains spoilers for my other work. CANNED STORY
1. Prologue: The Invitation

Hurricane Thunder Beast

A/N: Hurricanger, Abaranger and Power Rangers Dino Thunder are not mine. Neither are any concepts used here. I'll tell you if I own anything, but it doesn't look too good. The episode "Lost and Found in Translation" doesn't happen in this timeline.

Prologue

"A trip to Japan! This is gonna be sweet!"

Those were the excited words out of Conner McKnight as he literally bounded out of his first period science class. Dressed in a red T-shirt and blue jeans, he was the epitome of a jock in almost every sense of the word. The "almost" being that he was part of a group no jock would ever want to be in.

Connor McKnight was the Red Dino Ranger.

Along with a two others, Ethan James and Kira Ford, he had been the first to receive the mystical powers of the Red Tyrannosaurus Dino Gem. He had been hesitant at first, almost turning down the responsibility outright – but after a few times to think about it, he had reconsidered. As the time passed, their science teacher, the Ledgendary Power Ranger Tommy Oliver, joined them as the Black Brachiosaurus Ranger. Recently, they had accepted another Ranger into their circle – the adopted son of the renowned palaeontologist Anton Mercer, Trent Fernandez/Mercer. He had joined as the White Drago Ranger. Their resident genius Hayley had also created some new toys for the Rangers to play with. The Triassic Mega-Rover's computer guidance system had been a joint venture by Ethan, Hayley and a mystery third party that only Dr. O knew about.

As it was, those experiences were totally blown out of the water by the sudden invitation by the Japanese Government for an American class to visit Tokyo and the culture there. He was especially excited about seeing the other "Rangers" there. Apparently, he had heard that there had been a different team of superheroes protecting Japan against alien invaders and that the new team were the counterparts of the Dino Rangers. For that reason alone. Conner HAD to go and see them. He also knew about how their enemies were more brutal than those of the Power Rangers, but he didn't care about that.

By journey's end, he would know how hard it was for the Sentai in Japan.

TBC…

A/N: Hopefully I will have more time on this one than "Blasts". Review all!


	2. Chapter One Arrival

Hurricane Beast Thunder

A/N: Well, I typed this and the next two chaps of "Blasts" up, then lost it all due to a computer virus. Am retyping it all up, so sorry about the delays. Anyway, assume that Mikoto has turned good and is on the Abaranger's side. Also, assume that the Hurricanger/Gojiranger have kept in contact with the Abaranger. DT timeline: Just after "ThunderStorm". I've never been to Japan, so expect a few creative liberties here and there.

Chapter One – Arrival

Tokyo, Japan

It was a normal day. The sky was blue, the wind was blowing and the residents of Tokyo were fleeing from another one of the Evorian's monsters. To the average bystander, it was a gruesome beast – seemingly being a horrific mutation of a dinosaur, a slug and a computer monitor. It was five minutes into its rampage and the authorities had dubbed it "Compusaur". Its fleshy lips pulled back to reveal a wide mouth filled with an impossibly large number of jagged teeth. The giant chestplate was filling up with a red energy. What it would do when the screen filled was anyone's guess - but they weren't too keen to know either. The monster paused, sniffed the air then leapt up just as four blasts of coloured energy impacted on the ground in front of it.

When the dust and smoke cleared, the eyes of the creature narrowed. Standing in front of it were four figures in differently coloured suits – Yellow, Blue, Black and White. The Yellow one seemed to blanch at the monster in front of her.

"What the hell is that? Mikoto, any ideas?"

The White figure scratched his helmet in complete puzzlement. He looked at it and shrugged.

"Damn, you got me there Ranaru. Whatever it is, we're going to have to fight it here and n – Argh!"

White lasers impacted against the four heroes, sending them to the ground. The Black one lifted himself off the ground and cracked his neck.

"We need AbareMax. Where's Ryoga?"

"He's meeting a group of American students at the airport. We're on our own."

As they looked up to see the monster charging, Ranaru could only hope that they could hold out in time before the monster destroyed them all.

Tokyo International Airport

Ryoga Haka paced nervously around the airport Arrival gate. He looked at his DinoBrace nervously. He had gotten the call that there was a monster running lose, but he doubted that his employers would be very happy if he just got up and ran. Besides, he had wanted a break ever since channeling his DinoGuts to create AbareMax. Now that was tiring work – even if it fully energized him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard a commotion from one of the gates. Eagerly, he jogged forwards to meet the students…and froze in his tracks.

Stepping out first was a tall man with closely cropped brown hair and a determined stare. He was dressed in a simple brown jacket over a black shirt with khaki pants. Hidden under his sleeve, Ryoga could just make out a silver bracelet with a black stone on it. The man's eyes swept around the mostly empty hall, before resting on Ryoga. He stepped forwards and extended his hand.

"Hi. You must be the Representative. I'm Doctor Tommy Oliver, and this is my class."

Ryoga stared and then blinked out of his stupor. He grabbed Dr. Oliver's hand and shook it firmly before clearing his throat and speaking in perfect, if heavily accented, English.

"Yes. I am the Representative of the Japan Science Institute. My name is Ryoga Haka. I have been assigned to make sure that your stay in Japan is to your liking. If you would just follow me, I will escort you and your class to the bus."

Dr. Oliver nodded, then turned back to address his class. Ryoga was sweating. The fabled Thomas Oliver was standing in front of him! He was a legend amongst the Sentai world for his escapades as part of the American "Power Rangers". He nervously looked down at the Tyranno head on his DinoBrace. Thankfully, the Bakuryuu wasn't talking to him. As he turned, he saw one of the students look down at his DinoBrace curiously.

Connor's mind was whirling. He had stepped off the plane just in time to see a news broadcast on the airport screens. Unfortunately, the broadcast was in Japanese but the pictures painted an all too familiar scene. A monster was destroying buildings and causing random acts of havoc. He had walked past it and not paid it too much thought. After all, he was here to see Japan's heroes in action – not put his own life on the line, and Hayley needed five hours to upgrade the morphers, Zords and weapons. For what cause was anyone's guess, but she was preparing for something. Up ahead, Dr. O was done talking to their guide – a thin Japanese guy – and was walking towards them. As the guy – Ryoger? Roger? Ryoga? - turned around, Connor caught a quick glimpse of his wrist and his eyes widened.

He was wearing a morpher!

TBC…

Will hope to have part 2 up very soon. Review Please!


	3. Chapter Two: Monsters and Buses

A/N: All the usual bits and pieces – PRDT isn't mine, neither is Abaranger or Hurricanger. Disclaimer's in the last few parts. Keep reviewing!

Hurricane Thunder Beast

Chapter Two – Monsters and Buses

Tokyo, Japan.

Compusaur was really tearing them up.

The battle had been going on now for forty five minutes, with no sign that it was slowing down. The Abaranger had called out their weapons and were trying to fend off the creature before it did any more property damage. Yukito braced himself as he blocked a particularly nasty beam with his Tricera Bunker. As he held it up, he wondered why there weren't any Barmia Hei around. Finally, the pressure on the other side ceased and he lowered the Bunker to check for damage. Nothing – as usual. He scanned the battlefield to check how his teammates were doing, but in the process was hit by a flying body. A flying body wearing white.

Mikoto didn't know what happened. He knew that when he switched to good, his "suit problem" hadn't been fixed. As it was, Topugera didn't know how to fix it. He had been attempting to blindside the monster when he had experienced a sharp, burning pain in his abdomen. He had been so focused on the pain, that he had not noticed Compusaur charging at him until he collided with the slug computer thing and subsequently sent flying into Yukito. Forcing the pain aside, he looked up into Yukito's visor and shook his head.

"No, I can't…go on anymore…I have…to retreat."

Yukito sighed and nodded his head. With his free hand, he slapped Mikoto on the back and grabbed his Aba Laser, firing random shots at the monster while Mikoto limped away. He gritted his teeth together and growled. He hated being like this – out in battle, exhausted and facing a monster that was too strong for them to face. He knew that if Ryoga came, it had to be soon.

They wouldn't last much longer.

Tokyo – Greyhound Tour Bus

Ryoga glanced nervously at his Dino Brace for the umpteenth time. Since stepping on the bus with Dr. Oliver, he had noticed several strange things about the Americans. The strangest thing was that four of the students were always near Dr. Oliver. One boy in Red kept looking at him strangely, but Dr. Oliver kept shaking his head. He wished he knew what was being said, but then again he didn't want to know. The gossip coming out of Sydney was enough for him…and his stomach.

"Man, I'm telling you, He's got a morpher on his wrist!"

Tommy shook his head at the young man. Ever since meeting Ryoga, Connor was spouting out about how their tour guide was wearing a morpher. Sure, it looked like one, but he didn't have any concrete proof that it was a morpher. He also had to be sure that their Dino Gems weren't showing. He knew that not many people had coloured rocks on their wrists – if there were any at all. Unfortunately, he was the only one making an effort to conceal his Gem. _Years and years of secrecy_, he mused. He knew about the Sentai – the Ranger look-a-likes that ran around Japan at regular intervals, their powers often coinciding with their American "counterparts". He looked out of one corner of his eyes and saw Ryoga look at his wrist – presumably to the morpher – then out of the window. It was almost as if he was waiting for something.

Ryoga watched the buildings rush by. He wondered what was going on, what was happening to Mikoto and the rest of his teammates. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely heard the bus driver's cry.

"Hold on! Shit!"

Suddenly, the bus lurched to a sudden and violent stop in the road. Students were thrown violently forward in their seats. A blonde girl at the back slammed her head into the seat in front of her, opening up a fairly large gash on her forehead. Ryoga looked up from his spot near the door and turned pale. In front of the bus, being badly pummeled, were his teammates and Compusaur. Asuka was trying to stand, but kept falling down. Ranaru and Yukito were only just standing. The monster was all over them, before letting its eyes rest on the bus that had come so close to running it down. The lips of the abomination peeled back in a feral grin. With a pained grunt, Ryoga reached up to the emergency door lever that was behind his head. After a few failed tries, he grasped it with his left hand and yanked on it. Immediately the doors opened – inwards. Ryoga was pushed back to the driver's seat, the driver had already violently vacated the bus through the windshield. He shook his head once, then slowly got to his feet. He looked around the bus and winced. The Americans were flung out all over the place. The only few that weren't hurt were Dr. Oliver and his entourage, but they were stunned. He knew it was time for him to make an entrance.

Asuka swallowed and focused hard. He didn't know how they had managed to move their fight from the city to a road, but he didn't care. He knew they needed reinforcements badly. He blinked and twirled his Dino Thruster's head, so it was pointing at one notch. He slammed the shaft of the Thruster into the concrete and yelled out his attack.

"Dino Thruster, Fire Inferno!"

From the ground, a perfectly horizontal burst of liquid fire streamed out and exploded against Compusaur's monitor chest. He was crossing his fingers, hoping that this time it would do some damage – any damage. His face fell when the smoke cleared. Compusaur was standing, seemingly unharmed – but the monitor in its chest was now filled with red energy. The creature cackled, a high-pitched sound that shattered the bus' windows. Then, it did an extraordinary thing. It retracted its head, arms and tail into its chest, leaving only the legs exposed. The sky overhead darkened, lightning flashed and a flood of blood red energy blasted out. It struck the three burnt out Abaranger, causing them to lose their Aba suit. Compusaur chuckled within itself and reformed.

Through the smoke, a lone figure stepped out. Compusaur looked at this intruder with renewed interest. Whoever he was, the figure had a particularly tasty Power signature. The figure stopped in front of the monster and lifted up his wrist. Then, the figure yelled out something intelligible and was consumed by a burst of Red. Compusaur rolled its eyes in disgust. Another one of those spontaneous combustion cases. Morbid curiosity instilled in him by the Evorian kept Compusaur watching.

The smoke cleared.

Nothing. No one there. No huge and bloody mess on the ground, no items of clothing or scattered viscera. Just silence. Silence and…footsteps?

Compusaur turned and saw his enemy. Standing in a Tyrannosaurus based costume was the last Abaranger. Ryoga's gloved hands tightened into fists as he saw his teammates on the ground, unmorphed and unconscious. He knew that help was only a call away – Ikkou and Isshuu – but he didn't know how long they would take. It was up to him.

He was the only one standing.


	4. Chapter Three: Unexpected Change

Hurricane Thunder Beast

A/N: Jesus Christ, there are some people who don't know that this is FICTION and NOT IN THE REAL WORLD! Man, Nalanzu, you're taking this very seriously, aren't you? It's my story/world and I'll fk with the characters the way I want to and if I say something that isn't in the real world…deal with it. No need to write a three billion page review nitpicking at everything!

For the readers who KNOW this is fiction. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!! Read, review but don't leave a massive review outlining all my mistakes. Oh, brownie points go to whoever spots the various references to my other STORIES. Now, on with the show. Oh yeah – the Cretaceous mode is mine.

Chapter Three: Unexpected Change.

Inside the Bus

Connor couldn't believe it. Undeniable proof that their guide, Ryoga Haka, was a Ranger. No, not a Ranger, a Sentai member. He had snapped out of his daze just in time to see their guide go through the same pre-morph poses that the other Dino Rangers, with the exception of Trent and Tommy, went through. He knew Trent had snapped out of his own stupor at exactly the same moment, but for the time being, he wasn't doing anything but stare into space and blink every few seconds. He couldn't move. His legs were trapped under him – pinned by a seat that was wrenched from its hinges. Ranger healing factor was kicking in full force, so he was fine and slowly inching out bit by bit. He just hoped Dr. O would snap out of his stupor soon – Ryoga wasn't going to last long, powers or no.

Outside

Ryoga ran at the monster, not caring that he had to jump over the unmoving body of the bus driver. One hand dropped to his Aba Laser while the other slapped his belt buckle, summoning his Tyranno Rod. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to the bus before swinging his rod in a wide arc, the head impacting against Compusaur's chestpiece. Amazingly, that one strike was able to completely shatter the screen. Large pieces of glass flew out from the blow, striking Ryoga. To his utter amazement, the shards penetrated his suit, slicing deeply into his flesh. Blood began to flow outwards from the multiple wounds, the redness indistinguishable from his Aba suit. Weakly, Ryoga stood and grasped his Aba laser, his steely gaze solely focused on the creature in front of him.

"I will fight you with my dying breath if I have to! No Evorian creature will destroy Japan!"

The slug, dinosaur and computer creature laughed.

"You fool. You will need more than one pathetic fool to stop me! I am Compusaur, mightiest of all Evorian monsters! Barmia Hei! Attack!"

At the sound of their master's voice, dozens of black and white humanoids sprang up from the concrete road. Brandishing staves and clubs, they began to slowly advance on the wounded Abaranger, who held up his Tyranno Rod in a futile attempt to defend himself. From his viewpoint, Connor swallowed hard. He slowly freed one foot, then the other. Wincing, he looked around the bus. To his utter horror, Cassidy was lying in her seat, sporting a deep gash across her forehead, which was still weakly leaking blood. He looked at his teammates before deciding that they were a lost cause. Like Ryoga, he was the only member of the team coherent enough to act. He slowly slipped outside until he was facing the battle. He looked around for something – anything – to throw to get their attention.

Ryoga was hurting badly. He knew he had to pull out to heal, but he couldn't – not when Mikoto had gone, his team out for the count and there was a bus full of students behind him. He was on the verge of losing consciousness, but had to keep fighting – with his dying breath as he said. He lifted up his Rod and prepared to charge when all of a sudden, two Barmia Hei were bowled over by the weight of the dead bus driver. Ryoga's eyes widened, tracing the body back to its thrower – the American boy in Red that had kept staring at him! Did he know what he was doing?

Connor swallowed hard to keep his lunch down. The only thing that had been near him was the body of their bus driver – the face all turned to mush. It had been a bit hairy, picking up the driver, but with his Power-enhanced strength, it was child's play. Now, he was facing down several Triptoid-like creatures, plus the Computer Saur or whatever it called itself. He picked up a chunk of rock and heaved it at the creatures surrounding his guide. The rock disintegrated before it hit the ground as a foot soldier goon had shot it with a laser or something. Watching the creatures, he pulled up his left shirt sleeve to reveal his Dino Gem. Twisting his wrist, his own Dino Morpher appeared. He glanced towards the bus window, catching a glimpse of Dr. O finally waking up. He sighed, then went through his own set of pre-morph poses before shouting out.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

As the last syllable left his lips, he brought up his right hand to strike at the red triangle at the side of his morpher. Red lightning flashed, and with another crimson explosion, he was fully morphed in his Ranger suit. He raced towards the Triptoid things, drawing out both his ThunderMax saber and Tyranno Staff, before jumping into the air and slashing several of the black and white humanoids. He then did a quick once-over of Ryoga before grimacing behind his helmet. Looking at the fallen Aba Red, he made a quick decision and pushed the injured Ranger out of the way. Falling near his now conscious teammates, Ryoga could only look on in mute shock as the American boy went to work on the Barmia Hei. Slash here, jab there, kick this and punch that. Connor felt as though this was routine for him. Finally, after about ten or so minutes, the Triptoid things were vanquished, leaving Connor to face the hybrid mutant. Compusaur's lips curled back into a puzzled sneer.

"Now, what are you supposed to be?"

Connor holstered both weapons before answering back.

"Who I am is no concern. Well, I guess it _is_, but it's no concern to you, lizard lips!"

Compusaur roared in fury and raced at the Ranger in front of it. It had only taken a few paces, when it was hit with a multitude of yellow energy arrows. Screeching in pain, the creature whirled around to be met with an amazing sight. Striding towards the battle was a figure wearing a white bodysuit and who looked to be in some pain. Mikoto had come back. Granted, he wasn't in the best of shape, but Aba White had returned. He staggered over to Connor and Ryoga and looked at each one quizzically as if seeing them for the first time. Finally, his visor went to Ryoga and he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Man, you look like shit."

Connor bit his lip to keep from laughing. Apparently, this team had all the same dynamics as Ranger teams all over America and Australia had. Any further thought was quenched by the conversation of the two Sentai members.

"Really? I think I look more like raw hamburger."

"Raw, bleeding, two week old, rancid, mouldy…"

"I get the point."

"Sorry. You and the rest stay back. I'll help the new guy deal with the monster."

New guy? Did Aba White just call him a new guy? Granted, they probably didn't get much coverage of American (or for that matter Australian) Ranger Battles, but still…having to go toe to toe with an evil Trent was just one of the memories he wanted to forget. But then, if this guy thought he was born yesterday, he had another thing coming. Connor drew himself up to his full height and summoned his Shield of Triumph. Through the bus window, he could see Ethan and Kira silently morphing and slipping out – leaving Trent using a bottle of cold water to snap Dr. O out of his daze. So far, it wasn't working. He strode confidently towards Compusaur, sensing, rather than seeing, Ethan and Kira stand next to him, holding their Gems up. Behind him, his enhanced hearing made it possible to hear what was being said.

"Ryoga, who the hell is this guy? Why does he have your Dino Brace?"

"Man, I don't know. One minute I was getting the shit kicked out of me and the next…he was there"

"Stay here. I'll help the new team out."

He saw both Ethan and Kira stiffen slightly. They had heard that guy in White (Mikoto?) calling them the "New Kids on the Block", and they didn't like it one bit. Connor turned slightly and called to the White sentai member.

"Stay there. We don't need your - "

Anything else he could have said was violently silenced as Compusaur ripped into them, slashing with its claws and biting with its numerous teeth. Sparks flew as their armour tried to compensate for the massive amount of damage being done to the Rangers. Connor reckoned it was something like the energy blast from Serpenterra that Dr. O had told them about. Finally, the reckless barrage ceased, and the Power Rangers were left swaying on their feet. Connor looked at the Shield of Triumph and lifted it into the air, feeling a new surge of energy – stronger than the Triassic Mode. Before anyone could act, he slammed the shield, face down, onto the asphalt and yelled out as he was taken to a higher level.

"CRETACEOUS POWER, ENGAGE!"

At once, reddish orange magma burst up from the crack, completely engulfing the Red Ranger in a solid shell. From various cracks in the rock, fire was bursting out and they could hear Connor's screams of agony. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, an explosion from within shattered the rock, causing Sentai and Ranger alike to duck. Compusaur wasn't so lucky. A large fragment of still molten rock caught it in the open space of its destroyed monitor, melting whatever was inside and causing the hybrid to let out an unearthly scream as its innards were fried. As the steam, smoke and ash cleared, there stood a different kind of Ranger – more advanced than any seen before.

Gone were the golden additions to the helmet, leaving it virtually unchanged – except for a silver protrusion in the middle. The gold shoulder armour was now bronze, shorter and had the points now reaching down to his chest. On his chest, the Triassic Styracosaurus symbol was gone – replaced instead by a gleaming, golden comet. The biggest change was on the belt. Now, there was a holster on his right side, the ThunderMax Blaster gone. It was replaced, however, with an almost-exact copy of a Blade Blaster. Inside the bus, a very drenched Tommy blinked, finally coming out of his crash-induced daze. He looked at the new Cretaceous Ranger and spoke in a low voice.

"Holy shit."

TBC…

Good reviews, please. Remember that this is FICTION.


	5. Chapter Four: Cataclysm

A/N: Hmm…Five chapters and already the reviews are catching up with "Blasts". Just for that, stay tuned for an update of "Blasts" very soon! Keep those good/bad/ugly reviews coming! And for your question, whoever asked it, Ultra Crystals reference in Rangers from Australia.

Chapter Four – Cataclysm

No one moved. Compusaur stared at this new aberration in front of it. It wasn't AbareMax. It wasn't even close to anything it had ever seen before. Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Ryoga, Mikoto, Asuka, Yukito, Ranaru and Trent stared at Connor's form in shock. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. In front of them was a new figure that none of them had ever seen before. It looked nothing like the slick red and gold outfit of the Triassic Ranger, but the bronze, orange and black suit seemed to sum up its purpose – destruction. No one moved for a fair few minutes. Birds flying overhead wheeled around this strange spectacle in the middle of the road. The wind howled around them – adding more to the already desolate scene.

Then, it happened.

Like a shot fired from a cannon, Connor raced forwards, impacting with Compusaur with extreme force. It was so strong, the shockwave sent all standing participants sprawling to the ground. Connor raised an eyebrow under his helmet and reached for an unseen weapon. Ten pairs of eyes tracked his movement, every millimeter covered by at least one pair of eyes. Compusaur growled deep within its throat, causing medium arcs of electricity to leap from the jagged hole in its chest. Without hesitating, the amalgamation of flesh and metal leapt from its perch, jumping three meters into the air – almost impacting with the birds that still circled the battlefield. With a clear slime dripping from its jaws, it clenched its fists, causing them to spark with violet light. As it plummeted towards Connor, it blinked as _something_ swiped at it. That same something slammed into its mid-section, perfectly bisecting the monitor horizontally. Another flurry of blows with the same something and the outer edge of the monitor fell off. Finally, as the smoke, steam and light show died down, the Rangers and Abaranger saw what the Cretaceous Ranger had in his hands. In his left hand was a shield of some sort, designed to look like an explosion. It was a smoky crimson in colour, with a midnight blue trim. Perfectly situated in its centre, was the comet insignia that adorned Connor's armour. In his right hand, however, was something entirely different.

As Tommy looked at it, he felt a pang of remembrance for his Zeo V Power Sword and his Turbo Lightning Sword. One edge was smooth, the other, serrated. It looked like an inverted carving knife, the serrated edge great for slicing up the victim even more. It looked like something the cenobite Butterball might use. Tommy shuddered at that thought and wished that he had never let Rocky show him the Hellraiser movies – they were seriously messing with his mind. The hilt of the sword was something else, though. It was similar to the Tyrannosaurus head on Connor's Tyranno Staff, but different in subtle ways. The blade was situated between the "eyes" of the head and behind a small outwardly projecting crest. As Tommy scanned the sword, he suddenly had a flash of insight at what Connor's Cretaceous dinosaur was – the crested carnosaur, Cryolophosaurus. Of course, he knew that it lived in the Jurassic Period, but then the Powers were strange in their own ways. So caught up in his musings as he was, he almost missed Connor brutally attacking Compusaur. Almost.

The strikes fell faster than anyone could follow – the only evidence being the small bursts of sparks and the occasional spray of saliva from the creature. In between the mind wracking pain, Compusaur could hardly believe it. The Evorian had created it to be impervious to any assault, but here it was – being hacked apart by some crazed Ranger. Amidst all the hacking, slashing and jabbing, Connor found the strength to call out to his stunned crowd.

"Go! Help the others! I'll call if I need you!"

Under her breath, Kira muttered "Yeah right". She then nodded to the others and started the process of carrying out the wounded from the bus – being careful not to step in the dead driver.

Slash. One of Compusaur's arms separated from its shoulder.

Slash. The other one separated in a shower of gore.

Connor felt a buzzing at the back of his brain. He knew that the monster was a hair's breadth away from death, but since he _was _a Power Ranger, he had to help it go out with a bang. Or a whimper. Whichever one came first. He flipped back from the monster, holding out the Cataclysm Shield and the Chaos Saber. With a tiny bit of will, he focused all of his emotion into both the blade and the shield. The effect was mystifying. Both blade and shield began to glow a dark crimson. The eyes on the hilt flashed yellow, causing a primeval bellow to echo throughout Japan. All over the country, people looked up at the sound and prayed that they were not going to die.

"EXTINCTION STRIKE!!!"

Bringing both sword and shield up above his head, he took a few deliberate steps towards the bleeding monster and looked it directly in the eye. He paused just for one beat.

Then he struck.

With all the force of a controlled nuclear reaction, the first slash came down. Then another, and another and another. To the untrained eyes of the civilians, it looked like he was on fast forward – his arm a blur of motion. Finally, when Compusaur was a bleeding pulp, he delivered the final, cataclysmic blow. He lifted the Cataclysm Shield up into the air, where it glowed brighter than a thousand suns, and slammed it in the chest of the broken monster.

The resulting explosion could be seen for miles.

TBC…

Ah well…Now, the long bit at the bottom. I know Conner's spelt like that, but I can't be bothered to change it all over again. Yeah, I know it's vastly different to other Sentai stories but it's in my universe. My universe is the same one I established in "The Ultra Crystals". Blasts from the Past is…well…I'm not sure. Spelling is an Australian dictionary. Thanks for the suggestions, but I've got the story mapped out in my head and I can't be bothered to change it just because a few people have issues. Oh yeah, Naz and Mad Slash, you guys are up for monster cameos in future chapters.

Read and Review! Suggest and Flame! Sing "Born to Try" at the top of your lungs and get arrested for disturbing the peace!

Actually, Don't.


	6. Chapter Five: Questions

A/N: Thank you to all the reviews, sorry about the wait. This contains some references to "The Ultra Crystals" and all of the sequels to that (Heavy spoilers for them – even though I have yet to write them). Sorry for the short chapter as well. Happy New Year/Australia Day/Chinese New Year!

Chapter Five – Questions.

The Next Day.

The first thing that greeted Connor was the bright sunlight pouring in through the window. He blinked and shook his head, as if mulling the events over in his brain. The last thing he remembered was striking the monster down, the explosion and then blackness. He dimly recalled voices in the dark and flashes of light. As he struggled to get up, he was pushed down by two sets of arms. He looked up with bleary eyes and tried to focus on the two figures in front of him. At first, he didn't know what they were, so he started struggling to get free, trying to thrash his arms – but finding that they were strapped to his side, he stopped – defeated. Resigned to his fate, he looked up to face his captors. What he saw, however, were the faces of Trent and Kira looking down at him in worry. Nearby, he heard the voice of Dr. O talking to someone. He seemed to be upset. Connor shook his head, and then grabbed it as an intense pain skyrocketed behind his temples. At once, Trent and Kira gently pushed him down again. He licked his lips, speaking in a raspy voice.

"What happened to me?"

Kira looked at him and shrugged, not knowing what to say. After Connor had all but vaporized Compusaur, he had staggered a few steps, fainted and demorphed in the middle of the street – fortunately behind a large pile of debris. The Abaranger had helped him up and then they had introduced themselves to the Dino Rangers – in hushed tones. They had left shortly after that, leaving the Rangers to control the situation. Now, they were in their hotel room, with Dr. O hurriedly setting up a communication link with someone he knew in Sydney, with Ethan's help of course. Who he knew, she didn't know – but then, Dr. O always kept the important bits to himself – mostly. She turned back to him and sighed.

"We have no idea. Dr. O's trying to find out now. What say we see what he's up to?"

Connor blinked wearily and nodded. As he tried to stand on wobbly legs, he heard Dr. O's voice become more agitated. Slowly, with the aid of both Trent and Kira, he walked into the adjoining room, where he saw Dr. O shaking his head in frustration. He had set up a small screen and was communicating with an Asian man, who looked to be no older than 19. At his arrival, the Asian looked in his direction and inhaled. When he spoke, his voice had a distorted quality to it.

"Connor McKnight, isn't it? I've heard about you from Tommy. I'm Weihan Liang, the Orange Utahraptor Ultra Ranger. It's a pleasure to meet you."

At that admission, Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent gaped at the screen in shock. The Orange Ranger was on the screen in front of them. _The Orange Ranger_ himself. The only Ranger more legendary than Dr. O, the only Ranger to successfully defeat the most feared evil being in the cosmos, the only Ranger to start solo and build up three equally strong teams – Ultra, Crystal and Sentinel. He was staring at them and trying to hide a smile. Dr. O rolled his eyes. Yes, it was true that Weihan Liang was undoubtedly the greatest Ranger of all time, but he didn't have to flaunt it. Weihan smiled, then bit his lip and looked down.

"Tommy sent me the data of your last fight, and your subsequent transformation into a higher power. Now, it seems that – from what I've read and the scans Tommy has provided me – the power was always there to begin with. It's sort of like Tommy and his Ninjetti powers. They're still there as well."

Tommy's eyes widened. For him to still have control over his Ninjetti powers, even now, was amazing. He knew he could feel the Falcon inside him, but this brought his knowledge to a whole new level. On screen, Weihan cleared his throat, causing all Rangers present to look at him.

"There's another two things though. From what I've gathered, Tommy, you yourself have another power inside you as well. Whether it's the Falcon or not, I'm not sure. Even I'm not sure what my own Powers have in store for me – 12 variations and counting though."

Tommy grinned in anticipation, his voice brimming with it.

"So what are you saying?"

"Thing is," Weihan started "Thing is, I'm not sure _what_ I'm saying. These powers, they evolve and change in ways undreamt of by Zordon. Ok, example time – my Crystal Rangers are starting to receive a secondary armour mode. Liz Martin, my Ivory Tiger Ranger, suddenly bulked up during their last battle, you should see the armour she's got. I'll send you the cam view in a while. Not convinced? Another thing – we only thought there were two Sentinel Powers, Dual Dino and Magma. Not true. Another one evolved right in front of our eyes – and in front of one of Liz's friends. Now, Shannon's become the Black Dragon Sentinel along with Bree and Olivia. Another thing is that my suit's changed. It's sleeker, stronger and flashier than before. The Raptor Saber's changed to suit my new suit as well. Need I go on?"

Tommy shook his head, absorbing all of the information. Suddenly, Ethan, who had been uncharacteristically silent, looked up and furrowed his brow.

"Hang on," he started "what's the other thing then?"

"Connor's got another armour mode."

TBC…review as well. PS, I hope no one actually got arrested singing "Born to Try".


End file.
